


Marrying for the Cause.

by Holygirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Kay! is from America!, Marrying for citizenship, Rebelcaptian - Freeform, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holygirl/pseuds/Holygirl
Summary: Cassian finds out his work visa expires soon and needs to figure out what he's going to do, or get someone to marry him.Jyn's father wont get off her back about not being married and it's starting to get on her nerves.





	1. Chapter 1

It's late Thursday night as Cassian sits in his office, reading a letter in a dimly lit room. It's straining his eyes but he doesn't really care much for it. The letter he is reading holds all of his attention. Although, He's not really reading it, mostly just staring at it and thinking, what in the crap he is going to do. He should have done this sooner, getting his green card and not just living off of his work visa, practically counting down the days until it expires. Now that date is only six months away, and he is nowhere close to getting a green card let alone a citizenship.

He runs a hand through his stubble that's inching towards a beard. At this point he's clueless on what to do. He can't go back to Mexico, he's built a life here, made friends, has a stable job. But if he doesn't get a green card in the next 6 months, he'll get deported, making him leave everything here. Which actually scares him, and nothing scares him. If he ended up getting deported and going back Mexico, he wouldn't even know where to stay. He hasn't had family in Mexico since his sister moved to Arizona for her education. And nevermind about having the money to get a Green card. He can live comfortably with his job, but can't pull one thousand dollars out of his pocket.

Picking up his phone off his desk he dials the only person he knows to call. Kay.  
The phone rings a couple times before he picks up. 

“Hello, Cassian.” the steady voice says over the line. Cassian pinches the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut. How does he break this kind of news? He's able to tell parents that they're teen passed away in a car crash, but cannot find the words to say this? Does he just come out and say that he might deported?

“Are you still here? At the department?” Cassian asks. He softly twirls in the computer chair leaning his head against the back. He feels like he’s going to throw up, and he really shouldn’t. He’s known about this for a while, knew it was coming, but maybe the letter slapped him back into reality.

“No, I went home three hours ago. what's wrong? What do you need, I'll be there in a second. I'm grabbing my -” Cassian cuts Kay off.

“No Kay, I was just wondering if you were here, I don't need you to come.” Cassian stumbles the words out of his mouth. He takes the phone away from his check and looks at the time. 11:40. He didn’t even realize how late it was.

“What is the matter then? Why are you still at the office?” Kay stammers. Cassian realized that Kay was probably sleeping and he woke him up. He didn't really think about the time when he called Kay.  
He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, bringing the phone back to his ear, sighing heavily, trying to get the simple words out of his mouth. It shouldn’t be this hard for him. 

“Sorry I don't realize it was this late,” he takes a breath and swallows, “but I just found out that my work visa expired.” Cassian finally admits. He take a deep breath in letting it out slowly and closes his eyes. Kay is silent on the phone for a moment, Probably from shock.

“What? What does that mean? Are you getting deported?” He can hear Kay getting up from his bed, something is shuffling around in the background. Cassian shakes his head as if Kay is in the room there with him.

“I have six months. I don't even know where to start Kay.” He rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand, his eyes burning from exhaustion. He should go home at a more appropriate hour, like everyone in the office tells him to. It would probably help him be less sleep deprived.

“Cassian I don't even know where to start. What are you going to do? You don't have any relatives in Mexico, do you?” Kay seemed to be speaking Cassian's mind. Cassian laughs in disbelief and leans back in his chair and the laugh turns into a groan.

“I'm screwed, Kay” Cassian grumbles. He looks around his room and wonders about how much longer he was going to be there. “I don't have the money right now, and I can't get another work visa…” he trails off letting his mind take over. Cassian hates when he can't see the future ahead of him, he always has. He’s always been a very scheduled person, but somehow he let it slide off.

“Cassian, calm down, I know that there are many options that will keep you in the country, like getting married.” Kay says quietly. Cassian barks a laugh that he can hear echo through the building. Him? Cassian Andor? Get married? Who in the right mind would want to marry him? Especially within six months, less even!

“Oh yes, Kay,” he says rolling his eyes, “how am I supposed to woo a girl and then get her to marry me, within such a short amount of time?” Cassian scoffs getting out of his chair and digs his messenger bag out from under the desk to pack up. He pushes it open and shoves his laptop in, and grabs his car keys from the bottom. 

“Cassian people do that all the time. You out of all people should know that. I'm not saying you should fall in love between that time period.”Kay says the word ‘love’ as if it’s a swear word, something he shouldn’t be saying. Cassian listens quietly as he turns off the lamp on his desk, there room going almost pitch black if it weren't for the moonlight coming through the window. “You can probably find someone willing to help you out, you have friends.”

Cassian walks out the office door and locks it behind him, turning towards the dark hallway, only illuminated by the green exit signs above the emergency exit doors.

“Who am I supposed to ask? Leia? I'm sure that will blow over well with Han.” He tells Kay lifting the messenger bag over his shoulder and entering the main lobby. He waves to the few police men on patrol and they nod back at him, also looking tired, but they have a long night ahead of them.

“They're not even together. He doesn't have the right to be mad.” Kay points out.

Cassian shoves the door open to the parking lot and heads in the direction where he parked his car. It’s a cool night for the middle of July

“Yeah but they technically are, they're weird, you know that. And that would be weird, me marrying Leia.” Cassian states, shuddering at the idea of being married to Leia Organa. He’s known her for years, and knows that she would take him up on that offer if it would help him, but it would still be weird. 

“Well it'd be easier to do than finding a spare one thousand dollars, you'll have a few extra months too if you do.” Kay is right, people do it all the time, stay married for as long as they need and then split up when everything is done. But he didn't know who the hell he could ask to get married and it not be weird. But let's face it, it'll be weird no matter what.

“I really don't want to talk about getting married right now.” Cassian arrives at his car, opening it with his key and gets it, shoving his bag in the back seat. He leaves the car off, staying in the parking lot for a few more minutes. 

“It'll be a lot easier. Like I said, it’ll give you more time, green cards take a while to get. And don't even get me started on how long it takes to get a citizenship.” Kay mumbles and they're both silent for a while. Cassian rests his head in the steering wheel, mind filled with thoughts he wants to shove away, and would much rather not spend time stressing about them. But he has pushed it off for too long and now has himself in some quicksand that he doesn't quite know how to get himself out of.

“Yeah, I guess.” Cassian lifts his head off the steering wheel. “Hey, how did you get your citizenship?” Cassian wonders. Kay had moved here from London before Cassian, so he surely would have had to get his citizenship by now.  
It's silent on the other line, almost makes Cassian think that he hung up, but he can hear Kay breathe.

“I never had to get a citizenship because I was born here.” Kay answers quietly and speaks very fast, almost like he's hoping Cassian doesn't understand. But, oh, he did. Cassian jaw immediately drops open, and he's not quite sure what to say. Cassian has known Kay for almost ten years and it has never even crossed his mind to ask where he was born. He always assumed that with his undying hatred towards america, that Kay was born in the UK.

“Come again?” Cassian manages to stutter out. He hears Kay whimper over the phone, and Cassian is imagining him holding his head in his hand. Cassian finally had some blackmail on Kay, after years and year of doing dumb stuff and swearing Kay to secrecy. Cassian wants to laugh but knows it will only make Kay mad...

“I was born in Hartford Connecticut. Lived there for a year and then we moved to england, that's all you're getting.” Cassian shakes his head and a huge grin is placed upon his lips.

“I can't believe it. Alexander Kay was born in America. You're an American.” He can tell that over the line Kay wants to throw something at him. Because not only did he use his first name - which he found out by digging through piles of records at the department- but he had also just called him an American. Probably the worst insult you could give to Kay.

“Yes, and you're not, and that's the matter here.” Kay wiped the smile off of Cassian faced pulling his lips into a small line. Cassian angrily sticks his keys in the ignition and let's the car run for a moment, pulling his seat belt on.

“Low blow, Alex.” Cassian can almost hear Kay fuming over the phone, and it brings a little joy to his chest.

“I'll talk to you tomorrow, you illegal.” Kay tells him. Cassian smirks, they're playing and he knows it. It’s one of the bright sides to being best friends with Kay. The never ending sarcasm. 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says backing out of his parking spot, looking behind him to check for cars.

“See you.” And the line goes dead. Cassian throws the phone to the passenger seat and makes his way out of the parking lot. His clock says 11:57 and he's got about a ten minute drive home. He’ll probably be the first one in the office tomorrow morning, even though he’ll tell himself to sleep in tomorrow. Like he does every night.

 

Cassian gets home to his small apartment. He lives alone and his apartment is rarely ever used with how much time he spends at work. He sets his keys on the hook he placed by the door when he moved in.  
Before he goes to sleep he makes some eggs and takes a shower. He's tired but once his head hits his pillow, he can't stop wondering on what he is going to do.  
Marrying someone would be the easiest way to do it, but has absolutely no idea who would take him up on that offer. And so he lays on his back, staring at the ceiling thinking of ways he can come up with the money for his green card. His mind finally drifts off to sleep after a couple hours of thinking, still no idea of what he is going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn erso stumbles into her apartment late into the night, throwing her high heels across the room. She sets down her purse on the counter of her kitchen, and her items fall out cluttering on the counter, but she doesn’t seem to care. 

Reaching her hands above her head, she opens and pulls a wine glass out of the cupboard and holds it between her fingers. She whirls around to open the fridge to take out a bottle of red wine, and pours it into the glass, filling it up to the tippy top. 

“Jyn?” a voice calls out in the apartment. It almost makes her drop the glass and bottle of wine as she shoves it back into the fridge. She realizes it’s her brother and her heart beat settles down as she closes the fridge. 

“It’s me!” she shouts back, making her way to the living room, sipping at the wine. It’s almost midnight, she should have been home earlier, but the decor team was not setting up things right. Jyn was a party planner and had a big party tomorrow evening… that she was attending. She wanted to make sure everything was okay so that she could sit back and have a nice night with her friends as they gathered around to celebrate the anniversary between Baze Malbus and Chirrut Imwe, even got one of her employees to host it. 

There’s shuffling coming from Bodhi’s room, and heavy foot steps coming down the hallway. She turns her head to greet him as he comes out in his pajamas with messy hair curling around his face. 

“You scared me! Why were you so loud?” he exclaims, throwing his arms above his head. She walks toward the couch to sit on it and Jyn tucks her knees under herself and leans her head on the back of the couch. 

“I’m tired, and my feet hurt from wearing those blasted shoes.” she points to the shoes sprawled across the kitchen floor. Jyn brings the glass up to her lips taking a rather large swallow of the wine. 

“It sounded like someone was breaking in, I was asleep and disoriented.” Bodhi sit on the couch across from jyn bringing his knees up to his chin, looking at her. 

“Are you ready for the party tomorrow?” he asks mumbling. Taking another slurp of wine, Jyn shoots her thumb up at him, and smiles. 

“Even got someone to host it!” she says proudly, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. Bodhi grins at her, scrunching his nose. 

Jyn pulls out her phone to see that she has four missed calls, voicemail's and numerous texts from Dad. she throws her head back and groans, slamming the phone against her forehead. She knew exactly what these calls and texts were about.  
'Look at this fine boy, he’s my coworkers son.'

'Why aren’t you married yet, you’re too dedicated to your job.'

And the list goes on. 

“Dad?” Bodhi questions flatly. It’s not even a question, he knows who it is from her voice. She presses the butt of her palm on her eyes groaning, wanting her father to stop trying to hook her up with his co-workers sons. 

“When will this stop?” she half laughs, lifting her phone in the air. Bodhi slides down on the couch resting his head against the armrest. Jyn finishes the rest of the wine, wiping her mouth as she looks at Bodhi. 

“Why doesn’t he do this to you?” she points her finger at him, shaking her head. Bodhi yawns and shrugs, placing his hands on his stomach, closing his eyes. 

“I don't think he knows what to do with me.” he tiredly grins up at the ceiling and jyn sighs. Ever since Bodhi came out as gay, their dad hasn’t know what to do with him relationship wise. He’s still a caring father towards Bodhi and loves him deeply, but just a little confused on what is going on in his mind. “Both of his children like men, something he’s not too familiar with.” that makes Jyn laugh, her eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Bodhi’s phone rings and he takes it out of the band of his pajama pants. His eye widen, looking up at Jyn. 

“It’s dad!” he hisses tossing the phone towards Jyn, who tosses the phone back to Bodhi, like the phone is a bomb. 

“Answer it, he’s calling you!” she whispers as if their dad can hear them through the phone. Bodhi shakes his head furiously. 

“No! He’s probably calling to see where you are!”

“Answer it!” Jyn rasps and Bodhi puts the phone up to his ear glaring at Jyn. He puts on a fake happy face, as if he is in the room with them.

“Hi Dad… I’m great how are you?” Bodhi Pauses and glances at Jyn. “Jyn? Yeah no, she’s right here!” Jyn shakes her head, her hair flowing, and she sits up more straight in her seat. 

“You want to talk to her?” Bodhi grins evily. Jyn makes an X with her arms, mouthing ‘I don't want to talk to him! Please don't make me!’ 

“Okay, dad, here she is.” he hands the phone to her with a pleased smile on his face. Jyn rips the phone from his hand and sticks her tongue out at him. She presses the phone to her ear. 

“Hi Papa!” she drags out. Bodhi is laughing on the other side of the couch, and she kicks him. 

“Stardust! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day! Have you seen my texts?” he asks, and she feels so bad all of a sudden. Her father is just an old man who wants to see her be happy, wants her to live a full and happy life with someone she loves. 

“You know what, My phone died at work today, I haven’t got any of them.” she lies and bodhi shakes his head and mouths LIAR! Jyn shrugs. 

“Oh well, I think I have found some nice men that you would like, I work with their fathers.” he tells her excitedly. She throws her head back. 

“Papa, that’s great, but you know I’m not interested in seeing anyone right now.” she explains once more, wondering how many times she is going to have to say that. She runs her fingers through the loose hair. 

“I know, I know, but I was just letting you know about these men. Just look at them , I think they’d be a nice fit for you.” he yawns and somehow it makes her yawn to. 

“Alright, Papa, I’ll try,” she looks at bodhi and shakes her head, “What are you doing up this late anyway?” she wonders, he’s usually a man to goes to sleep early, but it was pretty late for him.  
“Your Mother… has picked up this scrapbooking, and is making me talk to her as she does so.” he sounds exasperated, and tired, but he’s trying to be a good, making up for the years he wasn’t. 

“I’m not making him!”’ she hears her Mother shout in the background and Jyn laughs. 

“Tell mom I love her.” she says. 

“Me too!” Bodhi yells. 

“And Bodhi. Goodnight, Papa.” she tells him quietly, and looks at the time on the clock hung above the television. 

“Goodnight love, I’ll see you soon.” The phone goes dead, but Jyn holds the phone to her ear and sighs. 

She throws the phone at Bodhi and it lands on his chest with a thump. He crinkles his nose and rubs his chest where the phone hit. 

“Are you ready for the party tomorrow?” Jyn asks rubbing her nose. Bodhi had needed to buy formal clothing for the party tomorrow evening and had sent him out by himself to get it. 

“Yes, I think everything is the right size, I just need help tying the tie.” he crinkles his nose and smiles at her. He gets up from the couch, probably going to bed, as it is late. Jyn should go to, she has to get up early to help with the party once more, before she can enjoy it. 

“I’m off to bed, sis, I’ll see you in the morning.” he ruffles her hair and walks toward his bedroom, shutting off the kitchen light as he goes. 

“Good night Bodhi,” she says before whipping her head around to look at him, “Wait you don’t need a ride to the party? Right?” she stammers out quickly. He shakes his head. 

“No, I can take my own car.” he reassures her. “Good night, Jyn.” he recalled once more before closing his door to his room. Jyn mutters a good night under her breath as she gets up from the couch. She sets the wine glass on the counter and makes her way into her bedroom. 

She strips off her clothing and puts on a pair of pajamas, and lies down on her her bed browsing through her phone, looking at the pictures her father sent her of the boys. They all looked awful, boys who would treat her right. And she wondered when her father was going to stop with this. She was probably going to have to get married for him to actually stop this nonsense, and that was no where on her list of things to do. 

She’d just have to put up with it, and that didn’t seem like a simple task to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I had a very hard time writing this, wrote it probably about 9 times. I also listened to the Monsters Inc soundtrack while I wrote this, it's a pretty good soundtrack and you guys should definitely give it a listen. Randy Newman really knows how to write music. Also did you know the person who composed the score for Rogue One also composed the music for the classic Disney movie Up? Michael Giacchino has composed music for a lot of good movies and you should definitely check him out. I mean Randy Newman is good to you should check both of them out. also John Mackey, I don't think he's ever composed a score for a movie but he has some fuckin bangers. like night on fire, that is a SICK song. every measure of the song is a different time signature. also i just found out that there are two john mackeys!!! one of them is the CEO of whole foods! that is NOT the one i am talking about but you should check him out to! (I'm going to college for music in the fall can you tell???)  
> and btw i didn't really edit this man, i already have the third chapter DONE cause i did not want to write this one!!! but i had to! but the third chapter is gonna be a fuckin banger! Stay tuned! also if anyone would like to edit or proof read my stuff, please let me know on my tumblr! I hate editing! so PLEASE LET ME KNOW.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Kay that drags Cassian out of his office and to the Malbus-Imwe anniversary party. He was hoping he could talk Kay out of it with the old 'I’ve got a lot of paperwork to catch up on, man. I even brought my clothes’ routine. But he might have used that on Kay one too many times. (He’d have to think of another excuse soon...) 

Cassian is in the back seat of Kay's car changing into the formal clothes he packed in his bag, shoving his old work shirt off his head. They were late and Kay was driving ten miles over the speed limit, even though Cassian was in the back seat with no seatbelt on. It didn’t seem to phase Kay though. 

“Did you bring a gift?” Kay asks getting on the highway, signaling and speeding up. Cassian is pulling on his white shirt and looks at Kay through the mirror. 

“Of course I did. It's in my bag.” he shoots back. Cassian even ordered it online in advance. “It's one of those fancy plates with their names engraved on it.” He wasn’t that bad of a friend, sure he forgot birthdays every once in awhile but something this big was not easy to forget. 

“It was highly expected for you to forget a present. I’m proud of you.” Kay informed him and Cassian scoffed. 

“I’m glad you had such high hopes for me,” he says as he rolls his eyes and adjusts his collar so it won’t choke him during the night. Kay shrugs and pushes the glasses up on the bridge of his nose. 

Cassian tugs off his worn boots and yanks off his jeans leaving him in his boxers and his white dress shirt. He finds his dress pants, and pulls them on, half laying down on the seat and sticking his leg through the drivers and passengers seat. Kay elbows his shin and Cassian releases a yelp. 

“What was that for?!” He shouts, struggling to get his leg out out from where it is. Kay chuckles but doesn't look back at Cassian. 

“Your leg was in the way.” Kay says and looks straight forward, a smirk growing on his lips. Cassian glares at him and pulls his pants up all the way, but leaves them unbuttoned, so he can tuck in his shirt when he gets out. 

“Of what? The console?” Cassian sits up properly and jerks the red tie from his bag and slings it around the back of his neck. He looks in the rear view mirror to get both sides even as best he can. 

“Are you almost ready?” Kay asks impatiently, pulling off of thehighway, slowing down and checking his mirrors. Cassian fumbles with the tie around his neck, trying to get it right as it has been a while since he has actually tied a tie.

“Knock it off Kay, getting dressed in a car is hard,” Cassian bites back. He pulls the knot of the tie up to his neck, straightens it out making sure it’s centered with his Adam's apple. 

“We’ll be there in five minutes, I suggest you hurry up,” Kay says ignoring his comment, and turns a sharp corner making Cassian slam against the door. He glares over at Kay who has a small pleased smile on his face, which makes Cassian roll his eyes. “Wear your seatbelt, detective.” Kay hums. 

Cassian reaches in his bag once more to pull out his tan dress shoes that squish his toes together.

“Anything you say, American,” he throws, pulling a fake smile. Kay’s smile shrinks and his grip around the steering wheel tightens. 

The tires screech as Kay turns into the parking lot of the Reception Hall. Cassian laces up his shoes. 

Cassian gets out with his gift and places it on the roof of the car. He begins tucking in his shirt while looking at his reflection in the window. After an eyeroll from Kay, Cassian situates himself, grabs his gift and they head inside to the party.

“If you tell anyone that I'm American, tonight, I will personally tell every single guest about the roof incident,” Kay says opening the doors to the building. Cassian tenses and glares up at Kay. 

“Whatever you say Alex,” he grits through his teeth with a grimace. 

 

From the very moment you walk in, you can see the elegance of this party. He looks around taking it all in, basking at the beauty of it. There's laughter around the hall indicating people genuinely enjoying themselves. It’s a nice thing to see, everyone gathered around to celebrate the same thing.

They're a bit late to the party because of Cassian’s delay at the department. People are eating their appetizers seated around the massive round tables. 

Cassian thinks there are well over a hundred people here judging by how many tables are out. It doesn't surprise him though. Without a doubt, Baze and Chirrut have touched many lives, just like they've touched his. 

They're greeted by a waiter who leads them to their table. Thankfully, it is filled with their usual friends. 

“Cassian! You actually came!” Leia shouts as he takes a seat across the table from her. He nods his head but before he can get anything out of his mouth Kay opens his. 

“I practically had to steal him out of the office, but he made it!” Kay shoots both thumbs up in excitement that he actually got him here, which is a big accomplishment. Cassian can agree to that.

Han is glaring at Kay across the table through his eyelashes. Hand digging through his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. “Yeah thanks Kay, now Leia gets twenty bucks,” he says pulling out a twenty dollar bill and handing it to Leia, still glaring at Kay. 

It's not the first time any of them have betted on Cassian, so he isn't surprised by this. 

“You should have called me and told me about the bet.” Cassian says as he winks and smirks at Leia. She nods yes violently.

Han aggressively shakes his head no. “That's against the rules, Leia.” 

“There are no rules,” she quickly replies. The two start bickering and Cassian takes his mind off of them. 

“I don't understand why you're always at work, you're there literally twenty four / seven.” Jyn Erso chimes in. She's looking at the menu of food that will be served during the evening.

He and Jyn have a weird history together. They've gone on multiple dates with one another. Five of the six dates didn't not end well and the sixth one ended with them making out in his car for an hour outside her apartment building. They never ever talked about it again, like it was some sworn secret between them. He didn't even tell Kay about it. 

Cassian rolls his eyes at her picking up the menu in his left hand. It wasn't unusual for the topic of conversation to be how much Cassian had worked, but least he liked his job, unlike most of his friends at this table.

“I don't agree with Jyn very often but I do agree with that.” Kay states looking at Cassian jutting his thumb up at Jyn. 

Cassian looked at her, and she was giving him an ‘I told you so’ smile, before she looked back down at the menu. 

“How LATE were you here last night, Jyn?” He mumbles as he looks down at the menu. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jyn glare at him and he has to bite down a smile. 

“You over work yourself, you have to admit that.” Bodhi, who is sitting in between Kay and Jyn, mumbles. 

Cassian doesn't look up from his menu and just shrugs. He couldn't disagree, he does overwork himself. He's only twenty seven and he found a grey hair on the side of his head. He knows it's from work. But he would never admit that out loud. Especially to his friends who would use it against him. 

“One of the options we have is shrimp, you're allergic to that Cassian, I would suggest not getting it.” Kay mutters under his breath.

“Thanks Mom,” Cassian says sarcastically. He didn't catch that there would be shrimp, ‘Kay can be a good friend sometimes’, he thought. 

Luke, sitting to the left of Cassian asks, to no one in particular, “So what's new you guys?” 

And without hesitation or looking up from his menu, Kay opens that stupid mouth of his, “Cassian might get deported.” Heads shoot up from looking at their menus, all eyes on Cassian. 

“Kay's first name is Alexander.” Cassian declares without missing a beat. The whole table is looking at them wildly, expecting more secrets to be spilled at this dinner. Cassian digs the heel of his shoe into Kay's foot, daring him to tell more. 

“I've known you for six years and have always thought your name was Kay,” Leia says pointing her finger at Kay. Then she directs her finger to Cassian and says, “and what the hell? You're being...DEPORTED?” She whispers the last word causing everyone to lean in towards the middle of the table. 

Cassian sighs and looks at everyone's face before he explains quietly. “My work visa expired and I have six months to get a green card.” He sends an irritated glare over at Kay for not giving them the proper information the first time. Although he wasn't mad for him telling, he knew he'd have to do it at some point, just maybe less abruptly. But Kay likes to get everyone riled up. 

“How long have you been living on a work visa?” Bodhi violently whispers. Cassian sees their urging eyes, forcing him to tell them the truth. 

“Three years, was the last time I had it updated.” He answers. 

“Well can't you just renew it?” Han asks, pulling his eyebrows together. 

Cassian shakes his head and licks his lips. “They didn't give me the option in the notice letter, and they usually do.” he shrugs. “I don't want you guys worrying about it right now, let's have fun tonight.” Cassian demands. 

They nod at him but he knows they're still thinking about it. 

A waiter comes to their table to take their orders, and Cassian remembers to not get the second option with shrimp. He laughingly thinks to himself, ‘although ordering the shrimp might make this night more memorable.’

The evening gets going and before their food arrives, they're making one another laugh with their stories about their days. 

About mid way through dinner, Baze and Chirrut stop to at their table to chat for a moment, as they have so many guests to greet and thank for attending. 

Chirrut gives Cassian a knowing squeeze on the shoulder. ‘How does this man know everything?’ He thinks. Cassian doesn't know how he does it, but he just knows. And the man can’t even see, but can know Cassian's emotions just as well as he does, maybe even better. 

The night went by slow. Everyone caught up with each other, throughout the night. But soon they all dispersed, Leia and Han made their way to the dance floor, Bodhi and Luke tagged along with them, and Jyn excused herself after getting a call. 

It's Kay and him for a while as they watch the guests dance through the night. They look happy, most of them. Throwing their heads back with laughter, singing dramatically along with the song, it's a kind of carefree feeling Cassian wishes he could have, but he knows he will never be able to be like that knowing his past. He's tried, oh how desperately he’s tried. Occasionally he'll try to act carefree for one night, but he can't seem to put down his guard. No matter how hard he tries, it’s just been in his bones soaking for 27 years. 

Cassian stands up from his seat and Kay looks up at him with a confused expression. 

“I need to get some fresh air.” He tells Kay, and turns toward the balcony. Kay doesn't ask questions and just turns back to watching the guests dance. 

It's cold for a July night in Philadelphia, there's a slight breeze and it hits him as he walks out. He's expecting to be alone on the balcony, but he's not. Jyn is there, leaning her elbows against the railing looking out at the city in front of them. He clears his throat, to let her know he's there and not startle her. 

She looks back to see who it is and smiles once she realizes that it's Cassian. He smiles back slowly making his way next to her. He leans his elbows on the railing like her, making sure he's about a foot away from her. 

“Sorry, I just came out here to get some fresh air, hope I didn't interrupt anything.” He looks over at the city where she's staring. She shakes her head. 

“No you're good.” He can tell that something is wrong in her voice, something happened on the phone call she received.

“This party, it’s wonderful, you did a good job,” he says as he turns to her and smiles. He was telling the truth, the party was probably one of the loveliest parties he had ever been to, probably the most elegant anything he had ever been to. 

She laughs and nods, looking back at him. “Yeah, it was a stressful one, but I like the way it turned out.” she shrugs softly smiling at him. 

She’s got a nice smile, and Cassian has always known that. He could fall in love with just her smile alone. But there’s something off, something on her mind, and Cassian knows her well enough to tell that something’s bugging her. 

“You alright?” He asks noticing her profile being illuminated by the soft outdoor lights. 

She huffs and looks down as her hair falls in front of her face. It's out of the usual bun, curled neatly framing her face. It makes her look brighter, in a way. 

“My parents will not stop bugging me about getting married. I know it sounds crazy, but it's been going on for two years. I just want them off my back. It’s all we talk about anymore.” She looks over at him and he studies her. Her green eyes seem lighter in this light somehow. 

“My grandmother used to bug me about that. I just told her I would never get married,” Cassian says as he smiles a bit. She glances at his lips. 

“I'm sorry,” she scoffs and shakes her head, “god, you're getting deported and here I am talking about my parents complaining that I'm not married yet.” She looks back at the city, still shaking her head. 

Cassian freezes, his head going dizzy. He feels like he’s just gotten off of a crazy roller coaster ride, and he needs to sit down. He’s looking at Jyn as she looks out at the city, the wind softly blowing her hair, and in a moment she’s going to think that he’s insane. He stands up straight and she cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Jyn, you just gave me an idea.” Cassian steps toward her holding his hands out in front of him.

She looks at him worryingly, like as if he were to make a sharp move she'd take him down. “Jyn, you're going to think I'm crazy”, he says.

She turns her body toward him. “What are you talking about Cassian?” She grabs his forearms as if she's trying to steady him, holding him upright. 

“You want you parents off your back,” he waits for her to nod for him to continue, “I need a green card.” He watches her face grow more confused. 

“Stay with me and please don't punch me when I say this.” He pauses trying to find his words and she lightly squeezes his arms urging him to go forward.

“It's easier to get a green card if you're married, and marriage will get your parents off your back.” He explains slowly, and he watches her eyes widen in realization. 

She drops her hands away from his arm and backs away from him. She balls her hands at her waist. 

“You did NOT just ask me to marry you.” She laughs and says ‘marry’ like it's a swear word. 

He looks into her eyes, hoping she knows what he's getting at. She takes another step away fiercely shaking her head. “ No, no.” 

His voice is low and quiet, hoping that helps her not freak out. “Jyn, Jyn- I NEED you to marry me. It doesn't have to MEAN anything. I NEED this green card, I CAN’T go back to Mexico.” 

She's already staring at him as if he's crazy, and he has to admit he kind of is. He just asked one of his friends to marry him, out of the blue. 

He can hear his heart pumping in his ear loudly. She turns her face, looking at him through the corner of her eye, her eyebrows are pulled together. 

“And I'm supposed to convince my parents we're in love? Yeah, that'll go over easy.” she rolls her eyes and goes back to leaning in the railing looking out at the city. She picks at the dirt under her nails and chews at her lips. 

“Can I think about it?” Jyn mused softly, not looking up from her hands. 

Cassian swallowed the lump in his throat, and took a deep breath in. “Yeah,” he nods, “yeah take your time.” He shoves his hands deep into his pockets, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. Jyn stands up straight, and faces Cassian. 

“My dad is really traditional about this stuff, it would be a lot to get yourself into, even if it didn’t mean anything.” she tells him. He nods to let her know he understands what she is saying. 

“Big wedding and everything?” 

“Huge wedding.” her voice is serious and doesn’t waver when she looks him dead in the eye, as if she is trying to scare him off, for him to run away from her. He looks her back in the eye, letting her know that he’s willing to do it. Never in a million years would he think that he would be having a huge wedding, he'd always thought it would be quick, at a courthouse, if he did it. Or he just wouldn't get married at all. 

“I’m alright with that.” he whispers. She licks her lips and huffs out a laugh. 

“You’re an idiot.” she smirks, shaking her head. Cassian looks at his shoes, and chuckles. He agrees with her, he just asked her to marry him, on the spot, with no preparation what so ever.

“You want to go enjoy the party you tirelessly put together?” he says looking back up at her, gesturing his head to the door. 

“Only if you find me a shot tequila.” she raises her brows, challenging him. They begin to walk towards the door side by side. Jyn’s heels click on the wood deck. 

“I’ll try.” he promises, opening the door for her letting her step through it first like a gentleman.

Cassian didn't even think he was coming to this party, and now he might have a way of getting a green card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the third chapter! A HUGE thanks to Sorcie77 for editing this, as you can probably tell the quality of the writing went WAY up and it's all thanks to them! Give them a Follow on Tumblr and check out Sorcie on Ao3, their fics are very well writen and I love them! Anyway, thank you to all of YOU who have read this and are eager for more! I love reading your comments and they encourage me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

TO CASSIAN ANDOR: 

I’ll do it. 

 

It’s 7:30 am on a monday morning and Jyn knows that it’s usually not a good time for her to be sending a text message like this. Telling a friend that she’ll marry them for a green card and so her parents will get off of her back. But, it’s Cassian, and she knows for a fact that he is up already, probably has been for the past two hours. It’s still an alarming text, but she knows that he is not going to wake up to it. 

Jyn is still in her apartment, sipping coffee at the breakfast bar sitting on a stool, still in her pajamas. This was not how she picture saying yes to a proposal, if she could even call it that. But she didn’t really know how anyone would propose to her, really. No one had ever done it and she hadn’t ever thought about it. Of course she’s thought about her wedding-she’s a wedding planner for goodness sakes- but she never though out how her proposal would span out. If she did she definitely wouldn’t have thought of this, but this is her life, everything in it is unusual. She’s known that for a while now, so this should not be an alarm. 

A check mark appears below her text notifying that Cassian has read her text, and her heart jumps out of her chest. She shouldn’t be nervous, Cassian had said himself that this marriage didn’t have to mean anything. And it wouldn’t. They weren’t even dating, and Jyn didn’t have any sort of romantic feelings towards Cassian, sure she made out with him in the back of his car once, but that was just for fun. Just for fun, and that was it. There was no deep desire to press her lips against his whatsoever. A lot of friends do that… Right?

Her phone buzzes softly against the counter, and she looks down at it, Cassian is calling her. Her heart jumps to her throat, wanting to jump out of her mouth and onto the floor. She looks at the phone for a moment, the picture of Cassian on the screen. One that she must have taken years ago when they first met. 

She picks up the phone pressing it to her ear, without any other thought. 

“Hi.” she breathes. She’s panting and it shows in her voice. 

“Hi.” he says back and she can hear a shuffling of paper through the phone. Theres an awkward silence between them for a moment before Cassian breaks it. 

“Are you sure about this? I mean you don’t have to do this, it’s a big decision and-” Jyn cuts off Cassian's rambling, she’s sat through one of his ramblings once before and knew it was best to just cut him off.  
“Cassian, stop, please, or you’re just going to talk me out of this.” she croaked and held her head in her hand. She hears him nervously laugh and sigh.  
“I just don’t want to force you into this, I’m sure that there are different ways I can do this, it’s just…” He trails off. 

“This is easier.” she says in a matter-of-fact voice. She bites on the inside of her bottom of her lip, a nervous habit she’s always had. 

“... Yeah.” Cassian says quietly. “Hey, do you maybe wanna talk about this over a cup of coffee?” he asks and something drops with a loud bang on Cassians side. 

“Um, yeah, that sounds good! You want to do that today? Can I get you off of work before eleven o’clock?” she jokes and she can almost hear cassian roll his eyes over the phone. 

“Very funny, does six thirty work for you? what time do you get off work?” his words are quick, trying to get so many words in one breath. 

“Six thirty would be good, I usually get off around five. I’ll meet you at the Wookie cafe?” she suggests, looking at the time, thinking she should probably be getting ready for work if she wants to get off in time. 

“Sure, that sounds good, I’ll see you then, Jyn.” the two say their goodbyes and Jyn sits her kitchen in silence, for a moment, trying to process what her life has become. That when it really hits her; she has to tell her father. And she feels like throwing up.

How in the world was she even supposed to bring it up? She’s sure that he’d be more than thrilled to hear that his daughter was going to be married, but to a mystery man? She’d have to come up with some excuse, that she was hiding him cause she always had bad luck when she told everyone about her relationships. Jyn didn’t even want to begin thinking about how they were going to tell their friends and ask them to show up to a wedding between the two of them. 

“Morning.” Jyn jumps when she hears Bodhi’s voice. She was deep in thought and didn’t realize that Bodhi was awake. He’s in his work clothes and it looks like he has been up for a while. “How was your sleep?” he asks and get a coffee mug from above the sink. 

“I’m getting married.” Jyn blurted out not really thinking about it, staring at the counter not looking up at Bodhi. She hears the mug drop and break into a million pieces on the floor. Looking up she sees Bodhi standing with his hand in front of him as if he is holding a mug, looking into space. 

Slowly he turns his head towards her. “Excuse me, what?” he stammers out with a look of fear on his face. He doesn’t dare to move, as there is a sea of glass surrounding him, 

“I’m getting married.” she says again quieter, hoping it has a less harsh effect.  
It doesn’t, he’s still looking at her as if she is from a different galaxy. He clears his throat and loosens his shoulders, turning his entire body to her. 

“To whom, may I ask?” calmly he asks, folding his hands in front of him, tilting his head. This is a bizarre way to tell someone that you’re getting married, but it just came out, she couldn’t stop it. It was more of a train of thought than something she was actually supposed to say.

She swallows the lump in her throat, trying to read Bodhi’s emotions. He wouldn’t be mad when she told him… when she told him the cause. But he would probably be mad for not talking it out with him before she agreed to it. 

“Cassian-” and before she can get anything else out Bodhi begins shouting. 

“CASSIAN ANDOR?! Are you serious? You’re joking right now, please tell me you’re joking.” He begs and when she presses her lips into a thin line, avoiding eye contact. His eyes go wide with fear. “Jyn! Oh my gosh!” he whines and throws his head back in disbelief. 

“Bodhi let me explain.” she begins, but he’s grabbing at the broom stored on side of the fridge. “I’m marrying him so he can get his citizenship, so he doesn’t get kick out of the country.” she explains slowly as he sweeps the broken ceramic into a pile. He looks up at her and rolls his eyes in a dramatic fashion. 

“You could have started with that.” he grumbles and reaches down for the dust pan. “You almost gave me a heart attack.” he scolds her and finishes sweeping up the broken mug. 

“I know, it just kind of came out.” she mumbles going off into her own train of thought. Bodhi sighs and shakes his head. 

“Have you told Mom and Dad?” he asks throwing the mug into the trash. Her eyes widen and she looks at his back. 

“About that, one of the reasons I agreed to this was that it was going to get Mom and Dad off of my back.” Jyn admits, scrunching her face. Bodhi flips around, with that same surprised look on his face. 

“You’re going to lie to our parents?!” he hisses. Jyn lets her head fall into her hands, it sounds so stupid, it really does. “You’re telling Mom and Dad that you’re in love with Cassian?” 

“And i’m hoping it works out! Please do not tell them.” she pleads bringing her hands together like she is going to pray. Bodhi looks at her and cocks an eyebrow, and raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“This is ridiculous, Jyn Erso.” he shoves the dust pan where it belonged and grabbed another cup out of the cupboard, pouring in the lukewarm coffee. 

“I won’t tell them, but I won’t be happy about it.” he chided. 

“Thank you Bodhi, we’ll talk about this later tonight? I have to go get ready.” she looks at the time on the oven. She’s fifteen minutes behind her usual schedule. 

“Get going, I’ll see you at the shop.” he waves her off and she leads herself into the bathroom to get ready. 

 

-

Jyn meets Cassian in front of the cafe they decide to go to. And he quite frankly looks like a mess. One side of his collar is sticking up, pressing against his neck, his hair is in a ruffled mess - which is not out of the usual for Cassian to be honest - the dark circles under his eyes are more noticeable today, and Jyn’s favorite part is one of his shoelace is untied dragging behind him. 

Before she says a word, she reaches up to his collar to flatten it against his collarbone, as she know that it will bug her the entire time if she does not fix it. His cheeks don’t flush, but she feels him swallow underneath her hand. He smiles shyly at her, and she rolls her eyes. 

“Your shoes untied, too.” she pats him on the shoulder and steps away from him so he can tie his shoe. Instead he looks at it and shakes his foot, but doesn’t tie it. 

“How are you today?” he changes the subject. “I can already tell you’re more put together than I am.” he opens to door for her to the cafe and she steps through it. 

“Fine, I had to deal with bridezillas, which was fun.” she says as they walk up to the counter and Cassian looks up at the menu squinting. “How was your day?” she asks looking up at him. He looks at her from the corner of his eye, before looking at the menu again. He shrugs and sighs. 

“Pretty good, had to put up with Kay, so I’m guess we had to deal with the same kind of insane today?” he smirks and looks down at her. She’s a bit smaller than him, even with her heels on. 

“I bet Kay is twice as worse.” she crinkles her nose and he chuckles at her. 

They order their coffees, and pick a booth by the window, sitting across from each other. The setting sun made Cassian’s dark brown eye’s turn into a smooth caramel color, something she had a hard time taking her eye’s off of.  
She staring at them for a while before she notices. Cassian clears his throat and taps his fingers on the wood table. 

“So… how are we going to do this?” he says and takes a sip of his coffee, still holding eye contact with her. Jyn wraps her hands around the coffee cup and looks out of the window to the street. 

Jyn knows exactly what to say, in fact, she’s probably said it in her mind more times that she can count. She came with a plan and she hopes Cassian will be on board with it. 

“First, we need to get married, that’s the whole point of this thing. We need to pick out a date, Probably before the end of this year?” she looks at Cassian through her eyelashes and waits for his answer. He nods, his eyebrows shooting up in aproval. 

“You’ll pick a date for the wedding and I’ll deal with all the other stuff, I’m not gonna plan it though.” she tells his, straightening in her seat, Cassian tilts his head in confusion. “I don't want to plan the wedding, it’s too stressful and I’m going to be picky if I do it so I’d rather have someone else do it.” she informs Cassian, and takes a sip of her coffee, it’s still a little hot. 

“The next step is getting you a green card. Do you have any idea where to start?” she asks him biting her lip. 

“I don't even know what to google for it.” he runs a hand through his hair, and it catches Jyn off guard, it brings her back to the back seat of his car, remembering how his thick hair felt between her fingers and his- 

“My parents know, I’m sure they can help. They had to do it all for Bodhi and I when we first moved here.” he’s still running his stupid fingers through his stupid hair, combing it out of his eyes. 

“That would be awesome, if they could help. the whole process is so confusing.” he takes his fingers away from his hair, and it falls on his forehead, framing his face. 

“They’d probably be more than happy to help, I’ll help with the money part of it.” Cassian shakes his head to that opening his mouth and holding his index finger up ready to argue. 

“You will not help me with that part, I can pay for that myself.” he states back.

“I will help with the money part,” she says ignoring his last comment. “Whether you like it or not.” she raises his eyebrows at him, and she thinks he shrinks back in his seat, but she’s not quite sure.  
Before Cassian can bicker back at her, his phone on the table ring, causing him to look down at it. Jyn catches a glimpse of the name, before he turns off the phone, it’s his mother. Jyn began to wonder what his mom was like, she hadn’t had a clue about what kind of person she was. 

“Sorry, it’s my mom.” he says and the phone rings again once more. 

“Well, are you going to pick it up?” she nods toward his phone and Cassian give her a look of confusion and then looks back down at his phone, sighing. The phone stops ringing, and the phone screen goes back. 

“I haven’t told her about this, I don’t even know what to tell her.” he shakes his head, gesturing his hands at his phone. Jyn looks at him deeply with curious eyes, tilting her head. 

“Do you want to tell her this is real?” Jyn waves a had between the two of them. Cassian shrugs, and looks at her like she’s crazy. 

“And lie to my mother?” he laughs and Jyn rolls her eyes. Cassian leans his cheek against his palm, making his pretty lips pout. 

“I’m doing it…” Jyn says quietly. “If that makes you feel any better.” 

Cassian's phone rings again, still his mother calling him and he groans, throwing a hand to pick up the phone. Jyn watches him closely as he brings up the phone to his ear. 

“Hola, Mami.” Cassian jumps when his mother begins speaking, Jyn can hear her yelling at him across the table. Cassian lifts his head and looks a Jyn, squinting his eyes are her. 

“Ma… Lo siento… Mama, I’m with a friend.” he finally speaks over her and Jyn hears the yelling on the other line stop. She smirks at him and he spits his tongue out at her. 

“... Yes, I have something to tell you… Mhmm Mama… Mama I’m getting married.” The second Cassian says it Jyn hear screeching. Cassian rips the phone away from his ear, looking at jyn with wide eyes. She covers her mouth to hold back the laughter. 

“She’s so happy.” Jyn mouths to cassian and he turns his head towards the phone, his eyes are full of fear. The screaming stops and Cassian holds the phone back to his ear. Jyn watches him listen to her, as he taps his fingers against the table. She remembers his rough, strong hands against the small of her back, sneaking up the back of her shirt, tracing mindless designs across her spine just like- 

Cassian’s holding the phone out in front of her, waving it to get her attention. How long did she zone out looking at his fingers? 

“She wants to talk to you.” he whispers pointing at the phone. Her eyes go wide with fear and she shakes her head violently. No! No! What was he thinking? She didn’t even know what her name was! 

“What’s her name?!” she grabs the phone from him but doesn’t place it at her ear. 

“MARIA.” He enunciates more than he probably has to. Jyn mouths a couple of vulgar words towards Cassian as she brings the phone up to her ear. He shoots his hands up in defence and shrugs. Jyn composes herself and takes a deep breath. 

“Hello?” she says so innocently, and Cassian looks at her like she’s a whole other person. 

“Is my son lying to me? Are you really marrying him?” Jyn already loves this woman and she has yet to have a full conversation with her. A grin spreads across her face.

“Surprising right? He’s such a hard man to work with.” she jokes and Maria laughs on the other line. It’s a sweet laugh that warms Jyn’s chest. Cassian’s eyebrows bunch together, defining his wrinkles, as throws his hands up in front of him. 

“Oh yes, you should have seen him when he was a teenager. I’m quite angry with him not telling me he’s in a relationship, but, I think i’ll have to be alright with it. You seem very nice.” her voice is sincere and Jyn puts a hand over her chest. 

“Why, thank you Maria, you seem like a very nice lady, I can’t wait to meet you.” Jyn is genuinely excited to meet her now that she seems to have the same opinion on Cassian. 

“You’re too sweet, I’ll let you go, hija, make sure to smack Cassian on the head for me.” Jyn laughs and throws her head back, she wishes she could talk to her for four more hours. 

“I definitely will, take care, Maria.” she sweetly says. 

“I will see you soon Jyn.” 

Maria hangs up and Jyn Hands Cassian his phone back, but when she looks up he’s staring at her with his mouth wide open. 

“She’s a lovely lady.” Jyn says as Cassian takes his phone back, shaking his head is awe. Jyn wondered what Cassian and his mother’s relationship was like, were they close? Did he miss her constantly, was he a mama’s boy?

“She sure is…” he nods, still looking at Jyn with amazement, like she had gotten out of a phone call with his mother alive.

“So we still have one more thing to talk about.” Jyn begins, changing the subject. Cassian nods and brings his coffee mug up to his lips. 

“When we split, divorce, or whatever,” she waves her hand around above her head. “I was thinking that we can’t just break it after you get your green card, because people will become suspicious.” Jyn informs him and Cassian bows his head in agreement. “So I was thinking a year to two years. Whenever normal couples get divorced.” normal couples, Jyn could have a good laugh at that. 

Cassian presses his lips into a thin line, thinking, his brown eyes scanning the room. 

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” He smiles, his dimples showing. There’s some sort of glow in his eyes that Jyn can’t quite point out, so she stares at him for a moment, with wondering eyes, trying to figure him out. She bites her tongue, concentrating. 

“We’ll talk more about this another day?” Jyn breaks the moment and takes a large swallow of her coffee. “I didn’t tell Bodhi where I’d be, he’ll probably start worrying soon.”  
Cassian nods his head breaking his gaze from her. 

“Of course, I have to get home and… shower.” he grumbles the last part looking down at the table. Jyn huffs a laugh and scoots out of the booth and Cassian follows her. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow?” he suggests, shoving his hands into his jacket's pockets. Jyn looks up at him, and nods her head. He’s quite taller than her, even when she’s wearing her heels. 

“I’ll see you later.” she smiles and squeezes his shoulder before she heads out of the cafe, leaving him there. 

For once, this plan seemed like it was going to go well, and Jyn was almost excited about it. Though, she’d never admit it to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I can explain. I am SO sorry this took so long to get up! I've been super busy with getting things ready to move out, having two billion birthday parties to attend and the best excuse for it all... procrastination! I hope you guys like this chapter, because to me it seems just like an endless drabble but I have to put it in because IT'LL BE SUPER IMPORTANT LATER ISH. also i didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but that's how it came out!  
>  Also I hope you like Cassians' mom character! I really wanted to bring in the Mexican culture when the wedding comes because that part is just so fun! I'm Mexican myself and I'm super excited to write about the culture of his family and I can't wait for you guys to read it! Again thank you for sticking around and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of it!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, had to write it out so it would shut up. I hope you guys like it and there is more to come!   
> On Tumblr I'm Cantaloupekitty:)


End file.
